teenage_mutant_ninja_turtles_2012_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
April O'Neil
April O' Neil, also known as April or Ms. O' Neil, is an ally of the Ninja Turtles. She is a human/ Kraang mutant with psychic powers, who attends Roosevelt High School. April O'Neil is the love interest of both Casey Jones and Donatello. April O'Neil debuts in Rise of the Turtles Part One. Origins Born on November 28, 1995 to psychologist Kirby O'Neil and the granddaughter of a farmer who discovered a Kraang Scout Ship buried underneath his farmhouse in North Hampton, New York and re-awakened The Kraang inside before they experimented on him. Mrs. O'Neil was experiment on years ago by the Kraang as well. Then when she was given birth by her, she resulted to be a mutant, being a human/ Kraang mutant with psychic powers. She was later named by her family, April O' Neil. TV Show Season 1 Rise of the Turtles Part One Rise of the Turtles Part Two New Friend, Old Enemy Metalhead (Episode) Monkey Brains Never Say Xever The Gauntlet Panic in the Sewers M.O.U.S.E.R.S Attack! I, Monster New Girl in Town The Alien Agenda TCRI Baxter's Gambit Enemy of my Enemy Karai's Vendetta Operation: Break Out Showdown Part One Showdown Part Two Season 2 The Mutation Situation Mutagen Man Unleashed Target: April O'Neil The Good, The Bad, and Casey Jones The Kraang Conspiracy Fungus Humungous (Episode) Of Rats and Men Wormquake! Part One Wormquake! Part Two Mazes & Mutants The Lonely Mutation of Baxter Stockman Pizza Face (Episode) The Wrath of Tiger Claw Plan 10 A Chinatown Ghost Story The Invasion Part One The Invasion Part Two Season 3 Within the Woods A Foot Too Big Buried Secrets The Croaking In Dreams Race with the Demon! Eyes of the Chimera Vision Quest Return to New York Serpent Hunt The Pig and the Rhino Battle for New York Part One Battle for New York Part Two Casey Jones VS. The Underworld Meet Mondo Gecko The Deadly Venom Tale Of The Yokai Attack Of The Mega Shredder! The Creeping Doom The Fourfold Trap Annihilation: Earth! Part One Annihilation: Earth! Part Two Season 4 Episodes * Rise of the Turtles Part One * Rise of the Turtles Part Two * New Friend, Old Enemy * Metalhead (Episode) * Monkey Brains * Never Say Xever * The Gauntlet * Panic in the Sewers * Mousers Attack! * I, Monster * New Girl in Town * The Alien Agenda * TCRI * Baxter's Gambit * Enemy of my Enemy * Karai's Vendetta * Operation: Break Out * Showdown Part One * Showdown Part Two * The Mutation Situation * Mutagen Man Unleashed * Target: April O'Neil * The Good, The Bad, and Casey Jones * The Kraang Conspiracy * Fungus Humungous (Episode) * Of Rats and Men * Wormquake! Part One * Wormquake! Part Two * Mazes & Mutants * The Lonely Mutation of Baxter Stockman * Pizza Face (Episode) * The Wrath of Tiger Claw * Plan 10 * A Chinatown Ghost Story * The Invasion Part One * The Invasion Part Two * Within the Woods * A Foot Too Big * Buried Secrets * The Croaking * In Dreams * Race with the Demon! * Eyes of the Chimera * Vision Quest * Return to New York * Serpent Hunt * The Pig and the Rhino * Battle for New York Part One * Battle for New York Part Two * Casey Jones VS. The Underworld (Silent Cameo) * Meet Mondo Gecko * The Deadly Venom * Tale Of The Yokai (As Picture) * Attack Of The Mega Shredder! * The Creeping Doom * The Fourfold Trap * Annihilation: Earth! Part One * Annihilation: Earth! Part Two Gallery Trivia * This is the first incarnation of April O'Neil, in where she is a teenager instead of an adult. * She attends Roosevelt High School in an unknown grade. * She is the love interest of both Casey Jones and Donatello, putting her into a love triangle. * In TCRI, it was revealed that The Kraang are after April O'Neil for their evil plans. * In The Mutation Situation, she got angry at the Ninja Turtles because they accidentally released the Mutagen on New York City from a Kraang Scout Ship, causing the mutation of Kirby into Kirby Bat. * In The Kraang Conspiracy, it was revealed that she is actually not fully human, as she also has some Kraang DNA inside of her. ** Which explains her psychic powers and also the reason why The Kraang want her for their experiments. * In Fungus Humungous (Episode), the worst nightmare of April is revealed to be bats. ** This is due to the fact that her father got accidentally mutated into a bat, which has terrorized her. * She once rode on one of the Kraathatrogons, which was something that Jack J. Kurtzman taught her. * In Wormquake!, she thought that Casey Jones was touching her butt, but it was a baby Kraathatrogon that was behind her. * In The Lonely Mutation of Baxter Stockman, it was revealed that she is immune to Mutagen, which explains why her DNA is the key ingredient to the Retro-Mutagen. * In Monkey Brains, Splinter has been training April some Ninjutsu, to turn her into a Kunoichi since he found a potential on her being one. * In Baxter's Gambit, April O'Neil got her main weapon, the Tessen. ** As revealed by Splinter, this weapon was going to be his daughter's, until "she died" in a fire. * She was best friends with Irma Langinstein, until she found out the truth about her. * In The Invasion Part One, she found out that Irma was an undercover Kraang known as Kraang SubPrime, who was trying to get the location to the Turtle's Lair. * In The Invasion Part Two, she witnessed once more the mutation of her father, only that he mutated into Kirby-Kraang. * In Panic in the Sewers, it was revealed that April used to wear braces and eyeglasses, as seen on her school ID. Category:Female Category:Ally Category:Teenager Category:TMNT Team Category:Mutant Category:Hero Category:Ninja Category:Kidnapped Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Kunoichi Category:Triceratons Enemies Category:Kraang Enemies Category:Ninja Turtles Allies Category:Love Interest Category:Season 4 Characters Category:TMNT Cla Category:TMNT Classic Characters